Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Grizzley Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ringo Kid | Synopsis2 = The Ringo Kid is riding along the plains when suddenly a buffalo charges at him. He tries to shoot the beast with his rifle, but it dry fires. Before the outlaw hero can be trampled to death, the buffalo is shot dead by a US Marshal who has come with a warrant from Dry Creek for the Ringo Kid's arrest. Not one to fight authority, the Ringo Kid agrees to surrender. On the way to Dry Creek they are confronted by an army of Paiute warriors. The Ringo Kid convinces the Marshal to let him deal with it and learns that the Paiute had come to rescue him, but he tells them to stand down and that he will clear his own name. Later the pair set up camp for the night and while the Marshal is asleep the Ringo Kid detects a panther and uses the Marshal's rifle to kill it surprising the Marshal that the Kid didn't try to escape. The next morning the Marshal awakens to find the Ringo Kid gone and suspects that he escaped when suddenly the young man returns with a deer that he shot for them to eat. Taking a moment to get to know his prisoner, the Marshal learns how the Ringo Kid became an outlaw following the murder of his mother at the hands of evil men and begins to question why he is bringing the Ringo Kid in. When they arrive outside Dry Creek two hours later the pair are confronted by a posse who want to lynch the Ringo Kid. The Marshal gives Ringo back his guns and the Kid easily disarms them and sends them packing. When the Ringo Kid turns over his guns and surrenders to the Marshal again, the lawman decides to let him go -- suddenly "remembering" that there is a Dry Creep in Arizona and that perhaps the Ringo Kid is wanted there instead. The Marshal then jokingly tells the Kid to send his regards to the Marshal that lives there. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Man of the West | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Ringo Kid | Synopsis4 = The Ringo Kid rides into the town of La Paz where he suspects that he is being followed. Tying up his horse Arab in order to get supplies, the Ringo Kid is confronted by a pair of men who tell him his father is in trouble and give him a letter that Cory Rand apparently wrote to his son asking for help. The Ringo Kid takes it and leaves, but questions why his father would write him a letter and entrust it to strangers. Unknown to the Ringo Kid, the letter is a forgery and part of a trap for a group of lawmen seeking to capture the Ringo Kid and are planning a dragnet to capture him on his way to his meeting place with his father. However, the Ringo Kid soon suspects what is going on when he notices that the law is trying to pen him into town. Running out into the street, the Ringo Kid shoots down a banner that trips up the men on horses that are after him. He then rushes into the inn across the street and leaps out an upstairs window onto the waiting back of Arab and rides away. Getting the lead, the Ringo Kid jumps up into a tree, sending Arab ahead to lead the posse astray and then waits for Arab to return to him. Meanwhile, not far away Dull Knife meets with Cory Rand to warn him of the trap set out for his son. They rush to his aid and Dull Knife then leads them another way across a rickety rope bridge, by showing them how to safely cross it. Watching them go across unharmed, the lawmen decide to give up and let the Rand's and Dull Knife go. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}